Frame structures comprising a series of interconnected rod or tube members are well known and are used widely as shop display structures. They offer advantages over pre-assembled structures in that they can be manufactured and transported as smaller units requiring smaller packaging. Their modularity means that they can be constructed, typically in situ, into many different products as required.
Various methods of joining rod or tube members have been devised in the past. A common system involves the provision of connecting members or joints that are joined in a spigot and socket manner to the rod or tube members. The connecting joints are provided in various forms enabling the connection of multiple rod or tube members depending on the frame structure to be constructed.
Connection of the rod or tube members to the connecting joints and the subsequent maintenance of the connection has generally relied on the provision of connecting joints and rod or tube members having complementary cross-sections. One form of a connecting method relies on a frictional fit between connecting components. Another system relies on plastic deformation of at least one of the connecting components in order to maintain a secure connection when the frame structure has been constructed.
Connecting methods involving frictional fit or deformation of components have been observed to be subject to rapid wear and tear, particularly in commercial environments where shop display structures are frequently dismantled and reassembled. Wear and tear on components quickly leads to a deterioration of the connection and leads to loose and unstable frame structures.
The present applicant has recognised the need for an improved way in which components can be coupled together to form a frame structure that at least in part alleviates the disadvantages mentioned above, while still offering the advantages of modularity and easy construction.